


Night terrors

by SushiWestern



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiWestern/pseuds/SushiWestern
Summary: Aether's sleep was disturbed by a horrifying nightmare and he wanders around looking for some comfort.





	Night terrors

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote for sp00kworm.

The Quintessence Ghoul jolted awake in the middle of the night, his dark grey skin covered in cold sweat. He couldn’t remember what he may be dreaming about, something that didn’t really matter anymore: he was awake and shaking from fear. Out of the rest of the Cardinal’s Ghouls, he was the one who could keep his inner terrors at bay the most but sometimes, they still manifestated themselves in his sleep. Covering himself with his blanket, he got up from his bed and headed towards the door of his room. He had to get out of there.

The sound of his barefeet seps on the cold stone floor echoed down the hall as Aether checked on his bandmates’ rooms. He needed some comfort and knew that Fire Ghouls were warm enough to lull him to sleep, but he also remembered that both of them —Swiss and Dewdrop— always woke up in a bad mood when their rest was disturbed. It would be wise to leave them alone. When he was about to run out of options, he came up with a better idea. He used to do that a lot when he was younger and felt a bit embarrassed to resort to it, but there was nothing else he could do.

A gentle knock on his chamber’s door was enough to pull the Cardinal away from his midnight reading and his eyes widened as he saw the Quintessence Ghoul standing on his doorstep with a gloomy look in his face. Leaving the book on his nightstand, Copia rolled out of bed and approached the disturbed Ghoul.

“What is it? Are the night terrors bothering you again?”

A hand rested on the side of Aether’s chromed face, the thumb caressing over his cheekbone as the Cardinal pulled him closer, arms wrapping around him and gave his back a few comforting pats. Aether relaxed his muscles a bit and rested his head on Copia’s shoulder, nuzzling him with his horns.

“Do you want to stay here tonight?”

“Yes, please”.

As he sat down back on the bed and picked up his book again, the Quintessence Ghoul curled up under the blanket next to him, resting his head on the Cardinal’s lap —the bed was big enough to fit both of them—. Copia’s free hand ran over Aether’s hair to his horns, stroking them gently as the Ghoul closed his eyes and let out a delightful sigh.


End file.
